


Gingers Are Naturally Warm

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is cold. Hux is warm. Short fluff is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingers Are Naturally Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: a need for body warmth.

Kylo Ren wandered the halls of the First Order ship, his feet shuffling sleepily to their destination. He had a large black blanket draped over his broad, pale shoulders, trailing behind him like a cape.

A few minutes later, he reached the end of his midnight journey. The automatic door opened up for him, momentarily flooding the dark room with light from the hallway. Kylo stepped quietly to the bed, carefully moving back the covers and slipping under them along with his blanket.

This was not Kylo’s room, and this was certainly not Kylo’s bed. In fact, it was the quarters of none other than General Hux.

Kylo moved around a bit until he was pressed up against Hux, the general’s back to his chest, skin against skin. Kylo then wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him even closer.

Hux awoke with a bit of a start, but he didn’t make any moves to break away from the other. “Kylo?” he murmured. “Is that you?”

“Mmhm,” Kylo mumbled back. He offered no more than a few words of explanation as to why he was in Hux’s bed. He wasn’t one for conversation when he was half asleep. “Room’s cold. You’re warm.”

Hux gave a gentle laugh, reaching up to take one of Kylo’s hands in his. “G’night,” he whispered, drifting off to sleep surrounded by Kylo’s warm embrace.

“Night, Hux,” Kylo breathed, happily snuggled up against the ginger general. “Love you.”


End file.
